ilove_disneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Swiss Family Treehouse
Swiss Family Treehouse 'is a walk-through attraction at the Magic Kingdom in Florida, Disneyland Park (Paris) in France and at Tokyo Disneyland in Japan. It existed at Disneyland in Anaheim but was replaced by Tarzan's Treehouse, which also exists at Hong Kong Disneyland. The walk-through attraction is centered around a giant treehouse where everyone can hear and see various scenes based on the 1960 Disney film Swiss Family Robinson. Premise Based on Swiss Family Robinson, this attraction re-creates the home the Robinson family built following a shipwreck. When their ill-fated ship, the Swallow, becomes stranded off the coast of an uninhabited South Seas Island after a pirate attack, the Robinson family unites to build a new home inside a huge tree, utilizing wreckage from the ship. But the pirates return, and the Robinson family must band together and evade capture. Attraction Plot *Embark on a breezy walk-through tour of the Robinson's famous home nestled high inside a towering tree. *Cross a bridge at the foot of a large leafy tree and climb handcrafted wooden stairs as you explore the famed living quarters of the Swiss Family Robinson and learn of their island adventure. *Discover open-air rooms, brimming with a bevy of 19th-century articles salvaged from the famous shipwreck, including: **'The Living Room- Mahogany furniture, dishware and an organ mingle alongside the large wheel from the shipwrecked Swallow ship. **'The Kitchen and Dining Room'- A clamshell sink, a volcanic stone hearth and oven, and a table with benches are just some of the more modern conveniences you'll see. **'The Crow's Nest'- See the living quarters of sons Fritz, Ernst and Francis, complete with hammocks, a ragged chest and strewn clothing. **'Study'/'Library'- Home to antique books, a desk, a handmade bamboo chair and a lantern, this is where the Robinsons came to feed their minds and their souls. **'Jungle Lookout'- Boasting panoramic views from the top of the tree, this perch provided the Robinsons with serenity during their stay on the island. *At the base of the tree, a large wooden wheel gathers water from a stream and carries it up to the various rooms inside the treehouse. *At the Magic Kingdom, those who reach the summit of the treehouse will enjoy 360-degree views of Adventureland and the park, particularly the river on which the Jungle Cruise boats sail. At over 6 stories high, it's a spectacular sight to see. History Before he wrote the book Swiss Family Robinson, Johann Wyss and his kids thought about what it would be life if they were stranded on an island. So together, they came up with lots of crazy ideas adventures for the Robinsons. Almost two years after the Disney film was released to theaters, in 1960, Disneyland introduced the Swiss Family Treehouse to Adventureland. When the Magic Kingdom opened at Walt Disney World Resort on October 1, 1971, the Swiss Family Treehouse was one of the original attractions of Adventureland. The tree, while intended to look real, is actually made up of steel, concrete and stucco, stretching 60 feet (18m) tall and 90 feet (27m) wide. Yet, it looks exactly like the one in the movie. Similarly, when Euro Disneyland (now called Disneyland Park) opened on April 12, 1992, it featured a version of the "Swiss Family Treehouse" located in Adventureland, named La Cabane des Robinson. Tokyo Disneyland also has a Swiss Family Treehouse, a late addition to the park; not opening until July 21, 1993. In 1999, the original attraction at Disneyland was closed and re-opened the same year as Tarzan's Treehouse. __FORCETOC__ Category:Disneyland Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Tokyo Disneyland Category:Disneyland Park (Paris) Category:Disneyland Attractions Category:Magic Kingdom Attractions Category:Tokyo Disneyland Attractions Category:Disneyland Paris Attractions Category:Adventureland